


What In A Hologram

by scribble_scatter



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cats, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribble_scatter/pseuds/scribble_scatter
Summary: When Wheeljack creates new hologram technology, the humans are a bit surprised. And sort of confused. Well wouldn't be the first time.





	What In A Hologram

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea out of my head. My plot bunny had ran wild. So get ready for some hologram shenanigans. And maybe a cat. Maybe?

Mikaela frowned when she heard Sam's ungodly girly shrieks coming from the bathroom, but as she rose from the couch to see what had startled the teenage world savior said boy came zipping out of the bedroom. " He.. just.. he," Sam stuttered waving his hands frantically to the bathroom door.

Mikaela sighed," what happened?"

"HE JUST APPEARED!" 

Mikaela opened her mouth to speak when she was suddenly grabbed around the middle and lifted into a... hug? The minute she was put down Mikaela spun around to stare at the teenage, blonde haired, bright blue eyed boy that had suddenly appeared in her living room. " What the.. who are you!" She shouted.

The stranger smiled widely as a very familiar engine revved outside the house. Mikaela's eyes widened. "BUMBLEBEE!" She and Sam exclaimed in united confusion. 

The 'human' Bumblebee nodded. "But... But" Sam rambled.

Mikaela rolled her eyes," what's going on Bee?"

Bumblebee grinned wider and both human's phones pinged. Mikaela pulled her phone out to see that she had received a text from their robot friend.

*Wheeljack made us all holograms* 

"So you all have human disguises now?" Sam asked after reading the message from his own phone.

Their phones pinged.

*Yeah, and we can make other things*

"What other things?" Mikaela asked. 

Hologram Bee shrugged before disappearing and a very familiar Camaro engine rumbled from outside. "So cool," Sam murmured.

Mikaela checked her phone as Bumblebee sent another message. 

* Come on! I've been on patrol all day let's get to base*

The human couple shared a chuckle before walking out of the house and climbing into their yellow Camaro friend. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arrival to the Autobot base the teenagers scrambled out of Bumblebee but he didn't transform. Instead the blonde headed hologram from before materialized beside them. He took of toward the human sector beckoning his friends along with a wave of his hand. Mikaela and Sam exchanged shrugs before following their alien friend as he lead them to the human rec room. 

The room was pretty empty due to most o the resident human being on shift, only a few tables were occupied. Bumblebee passed most of the tables offering a small wave to the seated soldiers as he went, before coming to a stop by a table in the corner. Seated around the circular table sat Maggie, a African American man Mikaela did not recognize, and two teenage boys that looked oddly similar. 

Maggie smiled warmly at them as Mikaela and Sam took a seat, "hey guys how's it going?" 

Sam flapped a hand at Bumblebee as the blonde hologram sat down," other then Bee scaring the shit out of is with his new ghost act. We've been fine."

"Actually, Sam was the only one scared. I was very rational," Mikaela interrupted elbowing her boyfriend in the abdomen. 

" So I see Lil' Bee has introduced yah to Jackie's new Holo tech," the unfamiliar dark skinned man spoke in a very familiar drawl. 

"Jazz?" Mikaela practically screeched in shock, while Sam's chin dropped to the floor. 

'Jazz' grins," You betcha! And those two," he said motioning to the teens, " are unfortunately the Terror Twins." 

" The two and only," the strawberry blonde teen confirmed with a grin, his voice giving him away as Sideswipe.

The other teen who, other than his bleached blonde hair, looked exactly like the other, merely mumbled a 'hello'. Obviously he was Sunstreaker.

Sam grabbed his head, " this is kinda freaky. Cool, but freaky."

Bumblebee keeled over in silent laughter.

Maggie laughed, " I was freaked out too, but it's really nice being able to talk to them on are level." 

" Tell me about it," Mikaela muttered as she leaned across the table to get a closer look at the holograms. " How does it even work?"

" Wheeljack said it was nano-technology, meaning our 'holograms' are really just a bunch of really tiny drones were controlling with our minds." 'Jazz' answered simply.

'Sunstreaker' turned to the girl with a smirk. " If you want to know all the little details you'll have to ask Wheeljack. We bailed before he was able to give us his science lecture." 

"Good move," muttered Sam. 

Bumblebee nodded solemnly, before grinning and giving Sunstreaker a high-five.

Mikaela fixed her boyfriend with a look but before she could reprimand him, a black and white blur lept on to the table. And their sitting quite proudly in the middle of the table was a cat. 

"Where'd he come from? Animals aren't allowed on base." Sam questioned, earning a knowing laugh from the twins.

"Heya love, how yah doing?" Sam, Mikaela, and Maggie watched in confusion as 'Jazz' reached out to stroke the mystery cat's head.

The cat purred nuzzling Jazz's hand and only then did Mikaela notice the Autobot symbol hanging from the cats red collar. 

"The cat's a hologram too?" Mikaela exclaimed with narrowed eyes.

The cat regarded her with two different colored eyes, yellow and blue, before giving her a slow blink. Then he turned and wandered over to 'Bumblebee' who gave him a scratch behind the ear.

"But why would an Autobot want to be a cat?" Maggie asked what all three humans were wondering.

'Sideswipe' grinned, " Prowl's just weird like that."

'Sunstreaker' snorted as all three human jaws fell open. Sam seemed the most shocked as he shouted out, " that's Prowl?!"

Jazz chuckled. '"Prowl is pretty weird, but it's more likely Prowler chose this form because he's working and being a cat takes less processor power than being a human. " 

"But still a cat?" Sam said glancing around the table in question.

All the holograms shrugged. "You gotta admit it kinda fits him," 'Jazz' murmured softly as the Prowl-cat climbed into his lap. 

Mikaela shook her head but as she watched 'Prowl' curled up and purring in Jazz's lap, she couldn't help but to agree that it did fit the normally stoic tactician.

**Author's Note:**

> See I think I'm funny. But we all know the truth.


End file.
